Columbidae Tigris
by Tigerdovefan34
Summary: When Dovewing left to join Shadowclan to help Her love lead Shadowclan, she didn't expect the clan to be almost completely against her. Tigerstar isn't doing much better, leading the clan that had fallen apart under the leadership of his father. Can these hold Shadowclan together in tough times. and who is this cat that calls himself Rasputin?


**Prologue**

Tigerheart sighed. It was Time, wasn't it? He thought about what had just happened. Rowanstar knew there was no other way. He had to draw the dogs away. Now here he, the grandson of Tigerstar, was now standing here as Shadowclan's leader. He sighed. Why him was the question. As he began to think he remembered his dead family. Dawnpelt, his sister who supported him and loved him deeply, cruelly killed by the kin, he suspected. She was the one the always comfort him. Flametail, his abrasive but loving brother. He had drowned in the lake but Tigerheart would never forget his brother. After all, he wouldn't be the cat he is if Flametail hadn't supported him through some harsh times. Finally, there was his father Rowanstar. Oh how his mind raced with thoughts. Yes, Rowanstar was a great father and warrior to him and Shadowclan but as a leader, the clan had almost been destroyed. He hated his father for this. it was up to him to rebuild the clan after his father's near destruction of it. But, he could never fully hate him. His father had always had the best of intentions at heart. He just couldn't make up his mind about his father.

His thoughts were stopped as he began to hear some cat begin walking toward him. "Tigerheart." The cat said. "It's time." Tigerheart and saw it was the clan's medicine cat, Puddleshine whom had spoken those words. He nodded. He supposed it was indeed time to become Shadowclan's leader. He got up and began to walk away. As he got out of the leader's den, His future den, he surveyed at the clan he would now lead. Yes, the clan had indeed fallen apart, However there was still Glimmer of Lights in it. Schorchfur himself was very friendly with his clanmates, despite being openly hostile earlier on. He breathed. Maybe being leader wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Tawnypelt, I'm leaving for my nine lives ceremony. Keep watch over the clan while I'm gone." He ordered his mother, tawnypelt, whom simply nodded and began to work. Then they left camp for the Moonpool. The journey wasn't very exciting. They had encountered a Skyclan patrol with Hawkwing, but they respected Tigerheart too much to delay him. In Thunderclan territory, A fight had almost broken out between Bumblestripe and him when Bumblestripe dared to say that Tigerheart only brought Dovewing, his mate, into Shadowclan because of kits, enraging Tigerheart. However though, Ivypool put Bumblestripe and Line and they continued on their path to the Moonpool.

"Lap at the water and soon you will share tongues with Starclan." Puddleshine instructed. Tigerheart did as he told and began to drink at the Moonpool. Within Moments, he was sharing tongues with Starclan. As he opened his eyes, He saw a very dark gray starry Tom with a white chest and amber eyes greet him.

"Welcome, Tigerheart." He began. "I am Cedarstar, leader of Shadowclan before all this madness happened. we've been expecting you."

"Are you-"

"Giving you one of your nine lives? No, I am leading you to those who can, however." Cedaerstar interrupted and with that, they began to walk towards a group of cats, nine of them, Puddleshine following them Himself.

He was first approached by a cat he recognized fairly well. "Dawnpelt." he said softly.

"yes, Tigerheart. I'm here. It is my greatest honor to give you your first life: The life of Honor. Be sure to always honor your enemies, for even if they are against you, they may one day become your ally." Dawnpelt said before touching her nose to Tigerheart's. Tigerheart shivered in pain as a burning sensation went through him. As the sensation faded, another cat took Dawnpelt's place, his brother, Flametail.

"Hello Tigerheart, I am here to grant you the life of choice. There are many choices you must make in your life but some choices can have the greatest consequences of all. remember that with each choice you make." Flametail said, touching his nose to Tigerheart's much like Dawnpelt had done. This sensation wasn't a burning sensation. It was a tingling one. as if his anxiety was acting up on him. He felt like he knew everything yet knew nothing. As this sensation faded, Crowfrost, Shadowclan's deputy before him, walked forward.

"Tigerheart, I am proud of you. You were once a warrior every clan believed would turn into the next Tigerstar and now you have a chance to prove them wrong. I give you the life of Foresight. Use it topredict and plan the future and protect your clan from future threats." Crowfrost did the same as Dawnpelt and Flametail had done. the next 4 cats that had given him his lives were Littlecloud with the life of forgiveness, Oakfur with the life of Respect, Blackstar with his life of strength, and Firestar with his life of responsibility (though Tigerheart hated that he was recieving a life from the previous Thunderclan leader).

Next came Rowanstar. "My son, when I became leader, I wasn't sure I could lead the clan and I wasn't proven right when I couldn't be leader. In the short time you've been deputy you have seen ample leadership skills and though your fear may catch up with you at time, know that even in the toughest times, your clan will always be behind you. I hereby give you the life of courage, use it to be brave enough to defend your clan from even the greatest threat and to never cower in the face of adversity." Rowanstar touched his nose to Tigerheart's and a burning sensation went through him. "I was younger than you are now when I was given my first apprentice. I never watched him and he eventually got killed by kittypets. I will forever hold that same over my head and now I hope that Fuzzpaw will become a great apprentice for you." Rowanstar said as he left, a black she-cat with green eyes taking his place.

"I am Shadowstar, young one. Shadowclan's first leader." Tigerheart's eyes widened. This was Shadowclan's founder who was talking to. he bowed. "There is no need for that, Tigerheart. You have been prophesied for many moons. You can either save Shadowclan or bring it to ruin. The choice is yours. I hereby give you the life of resilience. even in the toughest times, you must remember to be strong and never give up." Shadowstar stated and touched her nose with Tigerheart's and the same burning sensation happened.

After that, however, he recieved a vision. Wide amber eyes, a jaguar's roar, multiple cold breezes and big flames raging. the only thing he could see clearly was a dove. A dove's feather with the markings of a tiger. He opened his eyes to see Shadowstar in front of him once more, whom nodded. "You have received a omen. but that is for another time. For now we declare you Shadowclan's leader. Welcome Tigerstar." Shadowstar finished as chants from the other cats began to be heard shouting Tigerstar and congratulating him. The newly dubbed Tigerstar gulped. This was his chance to redeem the name of a tyrant.

After they had woken up, their journey back to clan camp, when Puddleshine asked, "Who'll be the new deputy?" Tigerstar ave him a face that showed he already had in mind who it was. Puddleshine nodded and the two soon arrived in Shadowclan camp.

"May all cats gather in the center of camp for a clan meeting." The clan had all stopped what they were doing. Tigerstar smiled. This would go smoothly, he hoped. "As you all know, I have just received my nine lives from Starclan." the clan erupted in cheers of 'Tigerstar' until Tigerstar held up his tail. It is now time to announce Shadowclan's new deputy. I've had thought about this long and hard and I've decided who it would be. Tawnypelt is the new deputy of Shadowclan." Tigerstar declared.

Tawnypelt, shocked began to move to the leader's den and gave a speech. "Shadowclan, I never thought I would become deputy and I admit, I may be a little old for the job. That doesn't mean I won't give my all for my clan. Shadowclan, until my retirement or death, I will honorably serve as your deputy." The clan cheered and Tigerstar jumped down from the leaders den as the gathering of cats cleared. His apprentice, a ginger tabby tom known as Fuzzpaw, ran up to him.

"Hey Tigerstar. You want to train some more?" He asked hyperly. Tigerstar chuckled. When he had first met Fuzzbaw, he was a little kittypet who was very curious in the world of clans. Now here he was, the apprentice of Shadowclan's leader and eager to learn. He had been a good apprentice. he would make for a great warrior, mentor, and deputy later in his life if he continued like this.

"Later, Fuzzpaw. I want to check on Dovewing and my kitss first and maybe chat with Ajaxfang and Roseleap a bit." Tigerstar replied. Fuzzpaw nodded and ran off to play with Conepaw, Roseleap's apprentice. The tom then made his way into the nursery where he saw Dovewing and their five kits as the only family there. "Hey." he greeted her and nuzzled her.

Before Dovewing could respond, a little voice shouted, "Daddy!" and soon he was tuckled by his four kits. Deciding to play with them he decided to play dead and brought his tongue and closed eyes. "Yeah, we have killed the strong Tigerheart!" His son, Falconkit, said. Tigerstar chuckled a little as he slowly got up.

"How have they been?" he asked Dovewing. Her gray fur ruffled a little at the question.

"They've been troublesome. I go to sleep for one second-" Her gaze turned to Jaguarkit, their other son, "-And this one decides to sneak into the warriors den. luckily, I convinced Schorchfur that he didn't know any better. The rest of them have been alright though." She responded. Tigerstar frowned. Why did Jaguarkit always have to be a troublemaker. He would need a strict mentor when he became an apprentice. Meanwhile his other kits were just fine, except for Silentkit, who was always quiet and interested with herbs. Tigerstar's smile returned. His family would become fine warriors, he could see that much. Why did he feel uncomfortable when staring at Jaguarclaw though? as he walked out the nursery after a brief conversation with them, he shook his head.

He saw Ajaxfang and Roseleap right at the fresh-kill pile and walked over. "Hey you two, planning for any kits soon?" He asked. he joked around with them, but little after they had joined Shadowclan after being kittypets, they had become mates. Their fur burnt with embarrassment at the question. "Relax you two, I'm only joking." He said, calming the two down. He asked what their day was like and they had told them of how the apprentices of theirs were doing alright and that the clan, while still somewhat hostile, was friendly and accepting. Tigerstar nodded and left after getting his fill, going into the leader's den. These next few days and moons will be exciting, to say the least. He could only hope that as leader, Shadowclan would prosper. It was either that, or be destroyed. His thoughts continued as he went to sleep.

 **and Prologue finished. Now, this story might not get many updates for 1 major reason. I'm writing a book of my own and that will take up much of my time. also, this is a pretty major downgrade in my writing but I just wanted to finish this. Anyways, this has a wiki everyone:** **wiki/Columbidae_Tigris_Wiki put in your OC and what clan they're loyal to as well as past or curent allegiances. now, there are spoilers for much of the future. This will be a massive story that will basically go from the beginning of Tigerheart's Leadership of Shadowclan. I hope to make this an anthology series, meaning tat certain events and arcs aren't in Chronological order. Be sure to ook out for the first real update: _The Breeze's Return Part 1._**


End file.
